Heart Beat
by Destiny-Angelle
Summary: Ryou's been really nice lately and we've seen the affection he shows for her. I know I don't like him but why do I feel so jealous? Whats wrong with me? RxL RxI KxI


**HeartBeat**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or the charators, only the ones that I made up myself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**Summary**: Ryou has been really nice to Lettuce lately, sometimes I wonder if he likes her. When he starts to show some affection for her, I feel so jealous, What's wrong with me?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**Characters**:

**Ryou**: 22

**Ichigo**: 16

**Lettuce**: 16

**Mint**: 16

**Zakuro**: 20

**Pudding**: 10

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3 surprises in one day**

**Ichigo's POV**

"Hey Ryou, I worked my butt off today! Why did you give Lettuce a day off? Even Mint helped out!" I whined as I sat down on a chair.

"I gave her a day off because I thought she needed one" Ryou said as he stood in front me with his arms crossed.

"That's no fair! I work more then her so shouldn't I have gotten the day off?" I cried as I looked at him, he was wearing a black shirt and dark blue jeans. The dark colours made his light soft blonde hair stand out.

"And that's why we all are going on a two week vacation to Miami, they have a great beach there" ryou smiled.

"Thats great!" I cheered happily, "Did you tell the others yet?"

"Ya, just before they left...they were really happy" Ryou replied as I stood up.

"We finally get a break" I smiled.

"Well, I have to thank you girls for helping out with the cafe" He said as he stared at me.

"Well...we get a pay to right? When do we go to Miami?" I asked.

"We go in 3 days time. My cousin lives there...we'll meet him there and decide what we want to do then" He replied.

"Well...I have to go now...don't want to let my parents know why I came home so late today, bye" I quickly said.

"Bye" he said as he watched me go out and run down the street towards my house.

* * *

As I kept walking down the streets I kept thinking, we finally get a break from all the hard work we've been through...I----- just then I was interrupted by a voice calling to me so I stopped walking.

"Ichigo!"

"Oh hey Masaya, whats up?" I asked as I watched him jog towards me, his dark ebony hair getting blown around by the wind. His handsome face made my heart jump around.

"I just wanted to ask do you want to go watch a movie?" he asked as he reached me.

"A movie?"

"Ya a movie...there's this great movie coming out in the next 3 days! I was wondering would you like to go with me" he said.

"3 Days?" I squeaked. The time that Masaya ask me out...I'm going to Miami...how bad could this get. "I'm sorry...I can't go...somethings come up..."

"How about next week then?"

"Sorry...but I'm going to Miami for a 2 week vacation...and not coming back until then" I replied. "I'm really sorry." I replied.

"That's ok...I guess next time I have to ask on a day you are ready then...bye" He quickly said as he ran away.

"Bye..." I whispered as I watch his figure getting smaller and smaller by the distance.

* * *

As I continued to walk towards my house which was just 1 block away...I thought...my only chance to go out with Masaya...gone...

Suddenly arms wrapped around me from behind and his voiced whispered into my ear, "How's my favourite cat girl doing?"

"Kish" I said as my heart thumped by the ways he touch me.

"Don't be scared Kitty cat...I heard of your plan of going to Miami for 2 weeks" he said as he pulled me close to him.

"Uh ya..." I blushed.

"Well...you won't be away from me for that long...I'm sure we might meet each other there" he said huskily.

"Don't plan on spoiling my vacation!" I said with gritted teeth.

"I'll try not to Kitty cat...bye bye for now" Kish said as he quickly kissed me on the lips and jumped away.

"3 surprises in one day...god...when will this just all end" I muttered as I continued home. This was the longest time I had ever took to go home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**A/N**: Well...this is my first Tokyo Mew Mew fic to please no flames or criticz, I hate them. I hope you love the chapter and please review cause I love to know what people think of my story

* * *

**Other: **Just wanted to say Happy Halloween and this fic will be updated soon. By the ways...there will be a new story coming soon and I hope to finish the fic quickly so I don't have to keep 2 fics in my mind So just please review more and I'll update sooner


End file.
